Naquela noite
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Vegeta e Bulma se amam...mas vão conseguir ficar juntos?


Naquela noite  
  
Por Josiane Veiga  
  
Não era fácil entender o que estava acontecendo. Mesmo que se esforçasse, Bulma não compreendia o que acontecia com seu coração em relação ao príncipe dos sayajins. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um certo desprezo por seu jeito irritante e arrogante, ela era envolvida pela magia dos olhos de Vegita. Sabia que não devia estar sentindo aquilo, pois um dia jurou amar Yamcha, mas agora ela nem conseguia encontra-lo em seu coração.  
  
Dizem que o amor se aproxima quando menos esperamos e toma conta de tudo em nós.  
  
Talvez aconteceu isso a menina dos cabelos azulados. Talvez, sem perceber, Bulma acabou se apegando ao jeito frio e decisivo de Vegita. Ou simplesmente acabou se envolvendo com a parte física e atraente do guerreiro. Talvez ela nunca descobrisse a verdade, pois a única coisa que sabia era que estava apaixonada e agora não sabia o que fazer.  
  
- O que estou fazendo aqui? – perguntou-se a garota ao perceber que entrara no quarto que pertencia a Vegita no templo.  
  
Ela caminhava em meio ao templo onde os Heróis se encontravam e sem perceber entrara no quarto de Vegita. Meio assustada virou-se rapidamente em direção a porta.  
  
-O que está fazendo aqui? – Era o príncipe dos sayajins que a observava.  
  
-Desculpe Vegita... Estava distraída, não notei quando invadi seu quarto... Foi uma indelicadeza de minha parte.  
  
Indelicadeza? Eis uma palavra que normalmente ela não usaria, mas quando estava próxima a Vegita, seu nervosismo acabava buscando as palavras mais doces do seu vocabulário.  
  
Ela buscou a porta, mas o braço de Vegita a segurou.  
  
-Gostaria de dizer-lhe algo... – falou o encapetado  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Notei que anda...Bem, anda fugindo de minha presença ultimamente...  
  
Bulma engoliu seco. Nunca podia imaginar que Vegita havia percebido  
seu comportamento e sentiu-se se abandonar em imaginar se ele percebeu  
o motivo do afastamento.  
  
-Sei que es muito ocupado...Vive em treinamento e eu não quis incomoda- lo...Sei também que detesta humanos  
  
"Mas não detesto você" -pensou Vegita, mas não pronunciou. Sentia raiva de si mesmo quando se pegava pensando na garota. – "Vá embora" - tentava dizer isso, mas seu corpo teimava em manifestar-se contra seu cérebro, sua mão não soltava o braço da garota de cabelos azuis por mais que ele tentasse.  
  
-Deseja algo, Vegita? – perguntou inocentemente a amiga de Goku  
  
- "Desejo você" - pensou ele, mas mais uma vez não abriu a boca para falar...- Não... Pode sair!  
  
Desta vez sua mão soltou o braço de Bulma e assim que ela se viu  
livre, saiu rapidamente do quarto deixando ele sozinho.  
  
Assim que se viu só, Vegita sentou-se na cama. Sentia-se sufocar e  
tinha ódio de ser tão fraco... em relação a ela! Não!!! Isso não podia  
acontecer... Como ele poderia ser fraco em relação a uma pobre humana  
que não possuía nenhum poder? Mas ele se sentia. Sentia-se inútil  
perto dela. Parecia que nem seu mais poderoso golpe teria efeito  
contra um sorriso daqueles lábios doces. Vegita jogou-se para trás ao  
pensar na boca de Bulma. Ela tão bonita. Ele nunca havia percebido que  
as mulheres tinham encantos tão sensuais. Agora entendia porque Goku  
se tornou tão idiota em relação a Chichi. As mulheres eram demônios  
capazes de transformar a vida dos homens num verdadeiro inferno! Ah,  
mas não ele... Ele não cairia nos encantos da garota sem lutar...Amava  
a si mesmo mais que a tudo e não agiria como um fraco repugnante!  
  
Já Bulma tentava respirar qdo chegou a varanda. Seu coração batia  
apressadamente e sua voz quase não saia da boca. Oh Vegita! Quem és tu  
que consegue transformar um momento num paraíso e num inferno? "Não  
quero te amar" pronunciava Bulma em voz baixa, mas no seu intimo ela  
dizia: "sim, eu quero!".  
  
-Não quer amar quem?  
  
-Yamcha? Não percebi quando chegou!  
  
-Estou Aqui faz um bom tempo... Você é que nem olhou para os lados...Parece até que viu um fantasma!  
  
-Não...Só estava distraída...  
  
-Estava distraída ou pensava em Vegita  
  
Não era possível...Então ele sabia. Bulma tentou buscar em sua mente  
quando foi o momento em que deixou demonstrar o que sentia, mas não  
achava.  
  
-...  
  
-Não se sinta culpada... Eu nunca pensei em te condenar por isso mesmo. Seu destino é ama-lo e eu não sou ninguém pra dizer algo contra.  
  
A moça sentiu os olhos se encherem d'água. O amigo dizia aquilo com um  
sorriso encantador, como se fosse pra evitar sua culpa.  
  
-Obrigada  
  
-De nada - disse o guerreiro indo embora.  
  
Vegita observava ao longe com muita atenção. Chegou no momento em que Yamcha dizia a Bulma que era do destino dela amar uma pessoa e que ele não iria ser contra. Ou era isso ou era algo bem parecido, pois ele deduziu lendo os lábios do "namorado" de Bulma.  
  
Ela estava apaixonada? Por quem?  
  
-Arre! Porque você quer saber? - disse tentando convencer a si mesmo  
  
Mas importava saber! Sempre soube que Bulma era de Yamcha e vice e versa. Não lhe importava que as coisas fossem diferentes  
  
-É melhor você tomar um banho e esquecer essas bobagens.  
  
1 SEMANA DEPOIS  
  
-Não pode ser...  
  
-Bulma... Não tivemos como evitar... – Goku sentia muito em ter que falar para a amiga sobre a morte de Yamcha. Nunca foi segredo pra ele dos sentimentos dela em relação a Yamcha, e saber que ele estava morto... Que perdera uma batalha e que agora, talvez nunca ressuscitasse apertou seu coração. Adorava a amiga e era uma pena vê-la triste daquela maneira.  
  
Quando ela correu para fora ele não a segurou. Era melhor ela ficar  
ali no templo sozinha do que voltar a terra com ele. A garota  
precisava pensar...Ou talvez não pensar e aquele era o melhor lugar.  
Virou-se de costas e foi embora. Existem coisas que só o tempo  
conserta.  
  
Bulma correu muito e sem perceber abriu a porta do quarto de Vegita.  
Quando o percebe deitado na cama, não vacilou e atirou-se em seus  
braços. Ele tomou um susto. 1º quando a percebe abrindo a porta de seu  
quarto e depois quando se atirou contra ele...E agora chorava.  
  
O corpo dela era quente...Terno. As curvas exatas pareciam que foram  
feitas para se encaixar no corpo dele. Vegita fechou os olhos tentando  
não pensar no corpo dela que tremia sobre o seu, mas estava  
impossível.  
  
-Mas o que foi que aconteceu?  
  
-Yamcha... Yamcha morreu!- disse ela em meio aos soluços.  
  
Então era por Yamcha que ela chorava desesperadamente. Sentiu vontade  
de sumir ao perceber o quanto ele importava para ela.  
  
-Vá embora. Eu não me importo nem um pouco com o que acontece aquele imbecil!  
  
Arrependeu-se no ato, quando percebeu que devagar ela se afastava de  
seu corpo. Mas a culpa mais dolorosa foi quando olhou para os olhos  
dela. Viu lágrimas mais tristes ainda.  
  
-Espere... Sou um estúpido! Desculpe-me... Você chorando por alguém que es apaixonada e eu pouco me importando com seus sentimentos.  
  
Naquele momento Bulma estava ajoelhada entre suas pernas e Vegita  
mantinha o corpo um pouco inclinado para frente.  
  
-Não sou apaixonada por ele  
  
De repente o mundo de Vegita parou. Não era apaixonada por ele? Não  
conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso.  
  
-Sou apaixonada por você – disse ela antes de tentar sair correndo.  
  
-Não...Você não vai embora não – disse segurando seus braços e puxando ela contra ele – não vai antes de eu dizer que também estou loucamente apaixonado por você.  
  
Foi tudo que ele disse antes de lhe tomar os lábios. Nervoso, buscava  
a boca dela e arqueava se corpo em busca do corpo dela.  
  
-Amo você – conseguiu dizer antes de deita-la em seu lado.  
  
-Acho sinceramente que amor é pouco pra expressar o que sinto por ti.  
  
Ele sorriu novamente. Desceu os lábios por entre os seios dela e  
beijou-lhe. As mãos trabalhavam ardentemente tentando livrar-se da  
roupa de ambos. Entregaram-se sem reservas a um amor que duraria para  
o todo sempre. Nunca mais se separariam...  
  
Nem eles... Nem suas almas.  
  
Quando o ato de amor acabou, sorriram satisfeitos. Aquela noite foi a  
primeira de muitas outras. No futuro viriam Trunks, lutas, amor, outra  
filha e com certeza a morte. Mas depois daquela noite, eles perceberam  
que estavam prontos para que o destino lhes reservava.  
  
Josiane Biancon da Veiga 


End file.
